


Ask senpai

by yu_gin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is a ball of sunshine, M/M, Mention of sex, he is also a pain in the ass, suga is the best senpai ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_gin/pseuds/yu_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has some problems. Suga is the best senpai ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask senpai

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on ao3. This is also my first fanfiction in english. There will be a lot of errors (sorry). My precious cousin helped me but i'm grammar-trash. If a good soul wants to be my beta, please contact me. I'm a poor italian girl trying to learn.

Ask senpai

 

 

I

 

Suga knew something was up when he detected the presence of Hinata without Kageyama.

The last time Hinata looked for Suga without Kageyama knowing was when he was still trying to learn receiving.

But there was something more. Hinata looked worried, as if he was terrified of talking to Suga. Which was even stranger.

From the very first day Suga has been a sort of mother hen to Hinata , and the redheaded boy has always come to him whenever he had a problem.

Suga stopped cleaning the pavement and looked at Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata."

"Sugawara-san..."

"Is everything okay between you and Kageyama?" he asked.

Hinata stiffened and lowered his gaze.

_Bingo._

Kageyama was involved in some way or another. Maybe the two first-years have been fighting for something. It wouldn't be the first time, neither the last.

"I have to ask you something."

"You know you can always ask me anything."

"I-I know. But t-this time it's a bit d-different."

Hinata was shaking and Suga started to worry. What was going on?

"Why don't we sit?" he proposed, indicating a bench.

"Okay."

They sat down and Suga patted his hand on Hinata's messy head.

"Come on, what has Kageyama done this time?"

"N-nothing. We... we..."

Hinata took a deep breath before exhaling:

"KageyamaandIaredating."

Suga looked at him, confused.

"Kageyama and I" he repeated "are. Dating."

The news hit Suga as a meteorite from outer space.

It's not that he wasn't expecting it - he and Daichi had often talked about those two - but he wasn't expecting it to be this soon. It took two years for him and Daichi to figure out their feelings and he guessed it would have been the same for those two - hopefully less.

They have known each other for less than a year.

"Please, say something."

"Wow. Hinata, I'm happy for you."

"You are not disgusted?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because we are two guys."

Suga smiled.

"Oh, Hinata, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"It would be quite hypocrite of me to hate you for loving a boy. Why do you think Tanaka and Nishinoya call me and Daichi 'the mama and papa of the team'."

Hinata's eyes glimmered.

"You... and the captain?"

"We have been together for a year."

"Woooo~ now I understand why he's only gentle with you."

Suga laughed.

"Daichi is not evil. He just worries for all of you, as much as I do. He just has a different way to show his feelings."

"How is it? I mean, to have a boyfriend."

Suga smiled and thought about the last thing he and Daichi have done together.

"It's beautiful. I love him so much and I get to spend a lot of time with him, so I consider myself lucky. He is very sweet and caring."

"Sweet? Are we talking about the same Daichi?"

"People change when they are in love. I bet Kageyama is different when he is with you alone."

Hinata blushed.

"He is. He doesn't scream, not that much, and he compliments me. I like being with him alone. It's as if that side Kageyama is only for me."

"I get the feeling."

"The others know about you and the captain?"

Suga nodded. "Asahi and Shimizu were the first ones we told. They told us they had been waiting that moment since they saw us together in first year. We told Tanaka and Nishinoya last year, after we lost the match against Dateko. Daichi was so sad and I wanted to be able to console him without having to hide."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Daichi is very shy about it. He is the captain and he was afraid you wouldn't respect him."

"I would never not respect him! He is so scary!"

"I know, but Daichi is made this way. He always worries."

Hinata seemed relieved.

"I'm glad I talked to you. Kageyama doesn't know, because he would be so embarrassed if he knew I told you." Then Hinata stopped and looked frightened. "Are you going to tell the captain?"

"If you want me not to, I won't, but it wouldn't be a problem for him."

"Okay. I guess you can tell him."

"He will be happy for you."

"I am too. You know, for you and captain."

Hinata was smiling and Suga smiled back.

 

 

 

II

 

Suga was discussing with Daichi about the summer camp when they heard a cough.

They turned around and saw Hinata standing just outside the door.

"Sugawara-san, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

Hinata looked at Daichi, then at Suga.

Daichi rolled his eyes:

"I'll be outside, cleaning the gym."

Hinata finally entered the room only after Daichi left.

"Let me guess, is it about Kageyama?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are things between you two okay?"

"Yes, they are. Things are great."

"I can smell a 'but'."

"I want to ask Kageyama on a date."

"You two have never been on a date?"

Hinata shook his head.

"Usually he walks me home and we stop eating somewhere but it's never a real date. He's afraid of people noticing us."

"I understand. It's never easy."

"What do you and captain do, usually?"

Suga had to breathe in order not to blush.

"W-well we go to the cinema or we go out eating in some nice place. We spend a lot of time home. You know, Daichi's parents are usually out so..."

Hinata seemed impressed.

"You two are so mature."

"We have been together for two years. Plus, we are two years older than you."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"The cinema is fine. People will think you are just friends and you can kiss while watching the movie."

Hinata blushed.

"You kiss the captain while watching movies?"

"Yeah, we always end up ignoring the whole movie."

"So the cinema."

"It's an idea. But it would probably be a boring first date."

Hinata's smile fell down.

"But you are lucky, because I have a wonderful idea for you."

 

Daichi and Suga were eating outside the gym when they heard Hinata's voice screaming their name.

"Sugawara-san! It worked!"

Daichi looked at Suga, not understanding.

"What did work?"

"Your advice. The date was great, he was so sweet and we kissed a lot. Like. A. Lot. Wow."

Then suddenly Hinata stopped and looked at Daichi.

"Hinata, please explain" said Daichi.

"I-I-I ha-a-ave..."

"Daichi, stop scaring Hinata. I can explain for him. He wanted to ask Kageyama on a date but he didn't have any ideas. So I helped him."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him where you took me on our first date. I hope you don't mind."

Daichi blushed and Hinata though that Daichi wouldn't mind as long as it's Suga. He was the only one who could make him blush.

"It's fine."

"We went watching the stars in a field. We counted the stars and we kissed and hugged. I was so happy."

"I'm glad to hear it" said Suga.

"Thank you senpai."

"You know you can always count on me, Hinata."

"And thank you , captain" he stuttered.

"For what?"

"For being such a good boyfriend for Sugawara-san."

Daichi blushed so violently that Suga was afraid he would have a stroke.

"No problem" he babbled.

They watched Hinata running away, catching up Kageyama, who was arriving for practice.

"Those two are a real mess" said Daichi, watching their younger setter yelling at his redheaded boyfriend.

"They are not the only ones."

Daichi smiled and Suga kissed him on the cheek.

 

 

 

III

 

Suga was changing his clothes when he saw Hinata. He knew he was going to ask him something about Kageyama even before he opened his mouth.

"Come on, tell me what has he done this time."

"It's not what he has done. It's what he hasn't done. Well, what we haven't done."

Hinata hesitated.

"We... we haven't done it yet."

Suga widened his eyes, surprised.

"You- okay, how long have you been together?"

"A month?"

"You are both very young. You know that you can wait, if one of you doesn't feel ready."

"It's not this. It's not that we don't want to do it. We really want to do it, but-"

"You don't know how."

"We tried searching on internet but we ended up reading some terrifying story about anal sex and Kageyama got scared."

Suga sighed.

"Okay, I guess it will be the first time for both of you."

"Yeah."

"It's okay to be a little scared. It means that it matters to you. Have you ever tried doing it?"

"One time. We were at Kageyama's and his parents weren't home. We were kissing on the couch and we-"

"You got hard."

"We decided to go to Kageyama's room, we sat on his bed and we got rid of our clothes. But then we realized that we didn't have the... necessary and so we ended up removing the problem in the bathroom."

"I see. Well, first of all, one of you should buy condoms and lube. Otherwise you won't be able to do anything. Then I can explain you how to do it, so you don't have to read creepy things on the internet."

"You would do it? Sugawara-san, you are the best!"

"Of course I will."

"So I guess you and the captain have already done it."

Suga blushed, scratching his head. "Yeah, we have."

"Can I ask you how was your first time?"

Suga looked away, embarrassed. Hinata saw that he was uncomfortable and said:

"I'm so sorry, Sugawara-san. I shouldn't have asked. It's too personal."

"N-no, it's okay, if it can help you. At the time, we had been together for a month. It was the first time for both of us and we didn't know how to do it or who ask for advice. So we searched on the internet and we bought the necessary and waited until we had a night to be alone at home. We were at Daichi's, in his bed. He was just as terrified as I was, maybe even more. He kept asking me if I was okay or if he was doing something wrong. He was very sweet."

"How was it?"

"Painful, to be honest. We had to stop two time because I wasn't able to relax. At the end we were exhausted and the day after I was still sore and Daichi kept telling me he was so sorry."

"You are not reassuring me!"

Suga laughed.

"But this was our first time. The second one was better, and so the third and so on. First times are always a mess. It's inevitable. The only thing you can do is to be sure that you trust the person you are with."

"I've always trusted Kageyama."

"Yeah, I know. And so I trusted Daichi."

"So it is worth it?"

Suga remembered the night before, when he slept at Daichi's. He remembered his hands on his hips, firm but delicate, his voice, calling his name - _Koushi_ \- and the way their bodies were tangled together after they finished.

"It is."

 

 

 

IV

 

"I don't think this is a good idea" said Kageyama.

"Why not?"

"You have already asked him enough embarrassing question. If you go on, the captain is going to be mad at you."

"Sugawara-san doesn't mind and if the captain will be mad at me he will calm him down. He is never mad at Suga."

Kageyama wasn't convinced but Hinata had already entered the gym, aiming for the storage room. They didn't hear the voices from the room until it was too late.

A quick look inside showed them an image they would have hardly forgot.

The usually so composed and serious captain was moaning loudly while a not so sweet and innocent vice-captain was riding him, completely naked.

"Fuck, right there Daichi. Yes!"

" _Koushi_ "

"Harder. Harder."

Kageyama was blushing so hard that Hinata thought his head would explode.

"I t-t-think we should go. Sugawara-san is b-b-busy at the moment."

They saw the captain kissing and sucking his boyfriend's neck, and Suga moaned louder than before. Hinata swallowed and tought about the way he and Kageyama did it. They didn't look like that.

"I'm coming. Daichi, I'm so close."

"Come."

"We definitely should go" said Kageyama, taking Hinata for the wrist and dragging him away.

Hinata protested, but Kageyama was taller and stronger than him.

"Why did you drag me away?"

"Because it was something private and if the captain had seen us, he would have been mad. Why did you want to stay?"

"I was trying to learn!"

"To learn?"

"Yeah, haven't you seen them? They seemed pretty intense."

Kageyama blushed and Hinata smiled.

"I liked what Suga-san was doing. I think I would like to try that position. If you are okay with it."

Kageyama lowered his gaze, unable to look Hinata in the eyes.

"I think it could be arranged."

"I think that too" he said, grabbing his arm and tangling their hands.

Once more, Sugawara-san has solved one of his problems.

His mother had always told him:

" _And if you have any problem, just ask senpai._ "

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Hinata asks Suga everything. Like, he writes him at 2 am to ask him which new anime he should start. I would ask him too. If only...  
> If you want to talk about how Suga is a gift, too pure for this world, this is my tumblr: http://applepie4.tumblr.com/


End file.
